The Joker's Secret Revisited
by SlytherinDearie
Summary: A much needed revision of my story The Joker's Secret.


I love my husband, never doubt that. Also, never think that I make excuses for him, for his depraved behavior. I know what he has done and of the terror he's caused. Don't make me say what, but I know. I can't say what, such horrors are too much for words. In the end, I still love him because when I am with him, when he is with me, Jack is back and The Joker never existed. Sometimes, I picture, Jack in a cage, in a smoke filled room only lit by a blinding light. He struggles against the bars, begging for escape, looking for it. This cage is his mind and his jailer is the Joker.

Let me tell you how it started.

I had a crush on Jack Napier for a full year before we finally exchanged words. He was the svelte track star that was wanted almost as much our quarterback. That's the thing about small town America, football always wins out. I had known of Jack my entire life. He was that name you always heard but never saw the body that it was labelled as. We always went to the same schools since preschool, lived in the same town and had mutual friends, but I guess our humble little hometown was big enough for him to allude me until high school.

I didn't talk to him before not because I was shy or I thought he was out of my league (I don't believe in 'leagues' anyway. Date whoever you want). It was more along the lines of having more on my mind than a silly crush. My grades, friends and family were very important to me.

I first saw him in tenth grade, our lockers were in the same hall. It was an instant crush upon my first glance. He had beautiful eyes, wavy dishwater hair sometimes pulled back, a great smile and an infectious laugh. Unfortunately, his laughter and smile has since been stolen by his alter ego.

Of course, I had boyfriends before Jack, but he was my first serious boyfriend, the one where we both had a future together. I was tapped to interview him for the school newspaper after his crushing defeat over Skelly High in junior year. I had been writing for school newspapers ever since there was one to write for. Even before that, I wrote like my life depended on it or that I was physically addicted to it; songs, poetry, short stories, anyway I could string sentences together and hang them on paper, I did it. My hands are calloused from holding writing utensils, constantly smeared with ink and my eyes are always shadowed with dark circles below from a night long writing jag. I practically have 'asdfghjkl' permanently indented into my cheek from crashing on my keyboard.

Our newspaper sponsor had already informed him of his article and set up a time after school for us to meet in the newspaper workroom, but I thought it would be more professional to introduce myself beforehand.

I will admit I did feel butterflies at the thought of finally speaking to him. I confidently walked to his locker where he was getting ready to head to track practice.

"Jack Napier? I'm Genesis Hayden. I'm the one interviewing you on Thursday," I said, offering my hand.

He looked at me and gave me a look that I misinterpreted as catching him off guard. Later, he told me it was when he fell in love with me. Jack grinned and shook my hand, "Nice to meet you Genesis. I look forward to speaking with you."

I saw my closest friend Rebecca approaching us and I excused myself. Rebecca and I have known each other since preschool and were rarely apart since. I trust her with my life and is practically family to me. I'm pretty sure my parents are in contact with her to keep tabs on Jack and me without feeling like failure parents by snooping online.

"Hey Gen, want to spend the night this Saturday? I also kinda need help with this research paper for Caywood's class and you're the only person I trust with my grade." She asked.

"Nah, you're on your own." I teased. Her face deflated, "I'm teasing, of course! I wouldn't do that to you."

As I drove home that day, I passed our school's sports complex. I saw Jack warming up and he saw me. He smiled and winked at me. I still blush a bit when I think of that moment.

For the rest of the week, whenever I saw him, Jack would smile and say hello, ask how my day was. Thursday came and at the end of the day, I made my way to the workroom. I took a seat and started writing notes and questions for the upcoming article.

I looked up at the clock and realized that Jack was late. _Really _late. I started to get angry, thinking he stood me up. Not only was I a bit hurt by this, he would also make me have to scramble for an article and put it together for his replacement. I absolutely hate offering anything that is less than my best.

Suddenly he clambered into the room, "Jeez, sorry I'm late. I must have spaced out." He started to enter the room and tripped on the trashcan.

He swore under his breath and tried to clean up the mess. I couldn't help but giggle a bit about how flustered he was and how cute he looked. I wasn't sure I bought his excuse, but he did seem genuinely embarrassed, so I was willing to let him off.

"Hey, it's ok. You're here now," I said as I pulled out a chair facing me, "why don't you sit down and we'll get started." I smiled.

Jack sighed, and ran his fingers through the hair on top of his head, smiled in relief, nodded and took the seat. "So, what would you like to know?"

I leaned forward, "Tell me what made you join track."

The interview progressed smoothly for about half an hour before a fire alarm went off. My eyes widened and looked at Jack. I quickly grabbed my things and started to leave the building.

"C'mon," Jack urged and wrapped his arm around my waist as he ushered us out.

We joined the small group of students left over from the end of the day, teachers and their own children waiting to go home.

"Oh shit, look!" Jack hollered.

I followed his eyes and saw smoke pouring from a window in the opposite wing of the building we were previously in. I heard approaching sirens and the cool wind carried the acrid smell of smoke.

"Oh my god, I thought it was just a drill!" I replied.

We stood around for a while and I was starting to get chilly from the evening air. I started to take my own jacket out of my backpack when Jack stopped me.

"Are you cold? Here, take mine." He shrugged out of his own and placed it around my shoulders with a smile. God, it smelled good.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jack said with a nod and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

I smiled and drew the jacket nearer my body.

"He's right here." I heard a teacher say. I turned and saw her, talking on her cell phone, a finger pressed into her free ear as her young son begged to go home. Her eyes flicked up to Jack and back down.

A few minutes later, our principal came up to Jack and me, holding a backpack by its hook.

"Someone was negligent and left a burner on in a science classroom. Thankfully that was all. A test paper was too close to said burner and caught on fire, but it was found early on. Smoke damage and a ruined worktable is the extent of the damage. This backpack was found in the room," He said, holding up by his finger, "I believe this is yours, Mr. Napier."

Jack took his backpack with a puzzled expression, "What? Do you think I did it?"

"Well, Mr. Napier, your last class of the day is AP Chemistry, is it not?"

"Yeah…"

"And your backpack was found in the room. However, the test paper that served as tinder was not yours nor was it your workstation that was destroyed."

"Check the security cameras." I said, feeling a bit protective of Jack.

"I have, Ms. Hayden. While there are none in the classrooms, the camera in that particular hallway did show Mr. Napier in the location, but we are unable to determine which room he went in and several people were in and out of the hallway in question." With one last hard look at Jack, he turned on his heel and left.

In hindsight, this event should have been my clue to run but I wasn't willing to believe my crush had tried to burn down the school.

Everyone began to disperse and Jack and I were silent for a moment. How awkward, to have your crush to be round about accused of arson. I didn't believe he did it anyway. He seemed like he was a great guy who couldn't harm anyone.

"Do you want to go somewhere and finish the interview?" Jack asked.

"No, I'm okay. I have plenty for the article."

He nodded, "'Kay, sounds good. When will the article be out?"

"Probably Wednesday. I can let you see the final draft before it's published, if you want?"

He beamed and nodded, "Yeah that sounds great! Walk you to your car?" He asked, pointing with his thumb over his shoulder.

I smiled and nodded, falling into step with him. "Oh!" I said in sudden realization, "Your jacket."

"Nah, keep it."

We got to my car and I unlocked it. He opened for me. "Hey, uh, Genesis? Would you like to come to dinner at my place on Saturday?"

"Of course! I'd love to!" I had never had dinner at a potential love interest's house before. Jack's parents were the only ones I met of a guy I dated. Meeting his family had a grown up connotation to it and I liked it.

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow!" We both reached forward to hug one another. I felt quite safe and secure in his arms for that flash of seconds.

I giggled, grinned, blushed and squealed girlishly that night at the thought of Jack. Even then I was too far gone to let him go. I even fell asleep in his jacket. Is that creepy? I wish we still had that jacket, instead of that hideous purple suit coat he tends to wear now. Poor guy is still so lanky, he can probably still wear it.

I spent a good three hours on the phone with Rebecca that night, gushing about him. I didn't do that with everyone else because I felt so silly. Who else can you do this with other than your best friend? (Miraculously) We are still as close as ever. If I were in her spot, I don't know if I could put up with myself regarding my relationship with Jack.

She advised me what to wear, but we did in fact talk about other things that night, such as practicing our Spanish for the first upcoming test.

Saturday evening came and the day before, Jack asked if I would like him to pick me up for dinner. I did and gave my directions. My parents were keen on meeting him. Today, they do not approve of him (obviously). In fact, they have stopped talking to me all together because of him. I don't blame them.

I checked my appearance one last time in my mirror as I heard a car pull up into the drive. I looked over my shoulder and saw out of my window, Jack get out of his car and pocket his sunglasses.

When I got downstairs, my father was at the door, interrogating Jack.

"Why don't you come in and sit down for sec?" I heard him offer.

Jack nodded a stepped in. He smiled when he saw me, "Hey, Gen."

"Hi Jack." I said hugging him.

I led him to the living room and we sat down on the couch as Dad sat in an armchair facing us. Mom came in from the kitchen. Jack stood up.

"Jack this is my wife Savannah." He said.

"Hullo Mrs. Hayden." He said warmly shaking her hand. I must have missed his introduction to Dad.

Everyone sat back down and Mom took her seat in the armchair opposite to Dad's.

"So Jack, what are your plans after high school?" Mom asked as she and Dad listened intently.

"Well, I want to be a chemical engineer. I have my eye on a few schools, but I'm pretty set on Gotham University."

"Gotham University?" Dad repeated, "That's quite far away." Mom and Dad looked at each other.

Jack nodded, "Yeah, about five hundred miles or so. Around eight hours away from here. It has the best chemical engineering program in the country."

I knew my parents were about to ask about our prospects of dating and how college would work out between us if we did. I hadn't mentioned to them that I wanted to go Gotham long before Jack came around.

"Jack, we better get going." I said, pulling Jack up from the couch.

He looked surprised, "Oh yeah, sure. It was nice meeting you, Mr. and Mrs. Hayden."

Dad nodded, offering his hand. "Jack."

They shook hands.

"Keep your phone on Genesis and remember curfew!" Mom warned.

"I will." I replied as we walked to the door.

"Feel like you've been interrogated?" I joked once my parents were out of earshot and we walked to his car.

He chuckled, "I've had worse," Like a gentleman, he opened the car door for me. I had a feeling that if Dad was watching (and probably was) that little act scored some points.

Jack lived on the other side of town from me. I laughed as Jack dramatically sang to the radio and moved his hands on the steering wheel to the drums.

When we arrived, he held the door open for me as a little girl came running down the stairs, "Jack-Jack!" She squealed, spring into Jack's arms.

"Woah! You're getting too big for that!" He chuckled, but hugged the girl tightly before sitting her down.

"Jack, look! I losted a tooth while you was gone!" She exclaimed, jutting out her bottom jaw and lip to show the empty space.

"You did! You didn't swallow it, did you?" Jacked replied, ruffling her dishwater hair.

"No!" She huffed, crossing her arms.

"Good, put it under your pillow and maybe the tooth fairy will bring you that iguana you've been wanting."

The little girl laughed and covered her mouth, looking up at Jack.

"Gen, this is my sister, Jody. Jo, this is my very good friend, Genesis." I smiled and greeted the little cutie as she shyly hid behind her big brother, never losing her big smile.

"Ah! This must be Genesis! She's a vision, Jack! An absolute beauty!" A woman, I assumed to be his mother, came rushing in, kissing my on my cheek and hugging me tightly.

"So this is the girl you haven't stopped talking about." His father I assumed, said as came in from the opposite direction, slapping Jack on the back good naturedly.

"Gen, this is my dad Jacob and my mom Cassie."

I knew of his parents, they owned a prominent small business on Main Street and both sat on the town council.

I smiled, "It's nice to meet you both."

"Well come on everyone! Dinner's about ready!" Mrs. Napier said, ushering everyone to the dining room.

The dinner was delicious and conversation flowed freely and the laughter rarely quieted entirely. Everyone had a funny or interesting story to tell. I laughed till I cried a few times and Jack nearly choked, trying to laugh and swallow at the same time when his mother told a story. I can't say I ever had this much fun at a dinner with a potential boyfriends. Both his parents were quite intelligent as well and very friendly. Jody was adorable and sweet, I wanted to take her home!

However something odd caught my attention. As his mother was going around serving everyone, she leaned over Jack's shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"No, ma, nothing weird happened today." He replied, quietly.

She held his gaze, giving him the opportunity to come clean if he was lying.

"Promise." He added.

She nodded, patted his shoulder and kissed his cheek. Again, I wrote this off.

Jack and I were inseparable for the next few months. We would walk each other to class, eat lunch together and hang out after school. My friends became his friends and his friends became mine. My little group of friends had blossomed into a loud and boisterous ensemble, filled with laughter and Jack's silly anecdotes.

"I shit you not, I screamed like a little girl and tried to kick the table when the frog I had to dissect in bio started moving," He said, his hands moving vibrantly as he spoke. He reenacted the scream.

"Oh calm down Mr. Napier, it was just a natural muscle contraction." He continued, as our female teacher.

"Needless to say, my masculinity has been shot until well after our high school reunion."

I quickly realized something was different, special about Jack. I liked him. Of course guys had given me their jackets, hugged me and smelled good, but something was different about this one. I _really liked _him. I liked his passion and dedication that our interview revealed. I liked his family and how he was with his sister. I liked how there was never a dull moment with him. He was happy, gregarious, mischievous and ever the charmer. He never met a stranger and he only stopped talking when he was asleep (then he talked in his sleep).

Jack flowed through social cliques like water. He listened to Bauhaus with the goths, dressed well enough to be seen with the populars, had a big enough personality to hang out the drama club, could easily have an intelligent conversation with the Honor Society and read enough comics to chat with the nerds. Of course there were not so great things about him. Rumors spread viciously about him. I heard one that in third grade, he crammed a handful of lit fireworks into another kid's mouth. The other boy was alright, he had enough sense to spit them out, but still, it was alarming. I don't know if I had completely dismissed the rumors as false or I was disarmed by charm and good looks.

Early one morning, I awoke with thoughts streaming through my head; plot, characterization, rising and falling action fell into place as my fingers began to itch and twitch. I had to write. I threw my sheets off of me and clambered to my desk and wrote with a furious ease that never stopped.

When I emerged from my room several hours later, my Dad was cooking breakfast and Mom was reading the paper in the window seat.

"Oh my god, mom, I just got the most amazing idea for a story!" I said as I curled up in the corner of the window seat opposite of her.

"Oh yeah?" She asked and lowered her paper. Dad also turned his attention to me.

"Yeah. I mean, I think it's really special. I think it could be more than a short story. But, I'm too young to be an author, aren't I?"

Mom smiled at me and kissed my head. "My dear girl, you already are an author. You have given life to many characters and written so many tales. Just start writing and you'll know what do."

Funny thing is, this idea is the start of my story with Jack and I never once knew what to do.


End file.
